This invention relates to a disk brake assembly and more particularly to an improved, electrically operated disk brake and an actuating electromagnetic assembly therefor.
Electrically operated brake assemblies have been proposed. In these brakes an electric motor or solenoid is employed for actuating the brake shoes. Most conventional electric brakes are similar in construction to a hydraulic brake with the electric solenoid actuator replacing the fluid motor. However, electric motors or solenoids normally do not provide sufficient actuating force and some form of self-energization is required in the brake assembly. This necessity, coupled with the inherent lack of self-energization of disk brakes has resulted in a lack of commercially successful electrically operated disk brake designs. This is unfortunate because of the desirability of this type of brake.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved disk brake assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved, electrically operated disk brake assembly that embodies self-energization.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a low cost electrically operated disk brake.
The actuating mechanism for the brake includes an electromagnet and a supporting assembly that interconnects the magnet with the brake pads for their actuation. In order to reduce the cost of the assembly it is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for connecting the electromagnet to its supporting member.
In a disk brake assembly a member is juxtaposed to the rotor braking surface and has a surface that extends for substantially less than th full circumferential extent of the rotor braking surface. This member is adapted to be moved into engagement with the rotor braking surface. For example, in an electrically actuated brake of the type previously described, the member may comprise the electromagnet. The member may be moved for limited circumferential movement as well as for axial movement. Upon engagement with the rotor braking surface the rotation of the rotor exerts a twisting force on the member. This twisting force can result in unequal wear along the face of the member that engages the rotor braking surface.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for reducing unequal wear on a member that engages the surface of a rotor in a disk brake.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved electrically operated disk brake assembly that includes means for precluding unequal wear on the face of the electromagnet.